Painted Doll
"What a pretty yet dangerous line, my love." The belle of Lucifer's ball, this beauty will test the true nature of your love. Are you man enough to resist her potion? The Painted Doll, formely known as June, is a former Applicant and a demon performer, typically an accomplice to other performers, she is also the one in charge of the Kissing Booth. Painted Doll used to be an Applicant in Heaven as well as the love interest of both Cora and The Agent until her curiosity drove her into breaking in the Heaven's forbidden library, which resulted in her being casted down to Hell, where she joined The Devil's Carnival. One of the most beautiful members of the carnival, the Painted Doll does it all. She dances, plays music, and tempts every soul that crosses her path. Her beauty is marred by a series of cracks that run down the side of her face caused by the Translators. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Painted Doll is first seen when she is applying her make up at the Big Top, where all the carnies were waiting for Ticket Keeper to announce who was going to have an act. When Ticket Keeper reveals she was chosen (without having to look at the list), she moves to stand behind him, all the while he smiles fondly at her. Shortly after that, Ticket Keeper asks her to find and cage the Scorpion as punishment for not showing up for the roll call while he gently touches her face. After Tamara helps Scorpion escape from the cage, he ditches her and goes to the Big Top, where he and Painted Doll start kissing passionately until Tamara walks in on them. When Tamara says that she should go away, Painted Doll nods her head in agreement and kisses Scorpion on the cheek until he pretends to choose Tamara over her as part of his act. Painted Doll then watches as Scorpion professes his love for the naive girl, ties her on the wheel and stabs her ("Trust Me"). When Tamara dies, Painted Doll sings about the girl's demise by retelling the fable of The Scorpion and The Frog ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). Painted Doll is not seen again until Ticket Keeper gathers all the carnies in the Big Top once again to announce the upcoming war with Heaven and gently touches Painted Doll's face as he tells everyone to be ready for war ("It's Off To Hell We Go"). The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! Lucifer narrates Painted Doll's past in the form of the fable "The Filly and the Lapdog" (patterned on Aesop's fable "The Ass and the Lapdog"). The story begins with a new crop of "applicants" being introduced to Heaven ("All Aboard (Everybody's Doing the Ark")), including best friends rebellious June (Painted Doll) and reserved Cora. On a tour of Heaven, June defies The Librarian by asking about banned books, then (dragging Cora with her) shys away from the licentious Designer ("Only by Design"), leading to Cora and June's arrest and torture by The Translators ("Good Little Dictation Machines"). This is interrupted by The Agent due to his attraction to June, which gets him negative press from The Watchword. When God hears about this, he instructs The Agent to seduce June to expose her heresy while testing his loyalty, and he and June develope a secret relationship, surreptitiously monitored by The Watchword ("The Watchword's Hour"). The Agent gives June the horseshoe pendant Ms. Merrywood will later find, telling her the story of a blacksmith coercing the Devil into avoiding homes with horseshoes. This reignites June's curiosity on the contents of the banned books and, confident The Agent's clout will save her despite his objections, she runs to the library to steal one, setting off an alarm. She pleads for The Agent's help, but he refuses. The alarm wakes Cora, who tries to come to June's side, but is scared away by The Watchword warning her that her lesbian attraction to June is illegal. June is beaten bloody by The Translators and thrown onto an elevator to Hell, as the Librarian leads Cora and the other applicants in denouncing her ("Hitting on All Sevens"). Lucifer pauses to attack God's and God's followers' tendency to only tell the parts of a story that serve their purpose, and continues. June arrives in a weaker Carnival, with a younger Lucifer and Ticket Keeper. She encounters the shapeshifting Twin and asks to drink from his flask; he agrees provided that she play a shell game for her pendant. As the game goes on, the Twin transforms into Cora, The Agent, and a copy of June ("Fair Game"). Upon losing, she runs to Lucifer, who helps her transform into The Painted Doll, inspiring him to remake the Carnival into something capable of challenging Heaven ("After the Fall"). In the present, the cloaked figure reveals herself as Painted Doll, and is sent to play her role in Lucifer's plan. In Heaven, God sends The Agent to Hell with a package to be opened on the elevator. The Agent sees on the elevator that the package contains a copy of "The Filly and the Lapdog". The Agent realizes that God knows he won't be safe in Hell because of his past treatment of June, but sent him down anyway. He arrives in Hell to be greeted first by The Smith then by The Painted Doll, with whom he attempts to reconcile. She leads him on in order to give the carnies a chance to capture and poison him ("Hoof and Lap"). Appearance Painted Doll is a petite woman with curly light blonde hair between chin and shoulder-length with bangs and almost white pale skin. Her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. Her face has a series of cracks that run down the right side of her face and a little on the left side. She has long eyelashes and wears light eyeshadow, pink lipstick and the undamaged side of her face has pink blush. In Episode two, her hair is slightly longer and has no bangs. In Episode 1 she wears a beige, stitched corset that has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings with puffy burgundy tulle sleeves, a large cream colored ribbon around her neck, a puffy burgundy tutu, red tights under torn, black fishnets and brown high heels. She has brown fingerless gloves with cream-colored ruffled arm guards, a tattered bandage tied on her right arm (to cover Emilie Autumn's tattoo) and a burgundy hairpiece made of tulle. In the promo for Episode 2 she wears a green kimono with cherry blossoms on it and her hair in an updo. When she arrived into Heaven she wore an Applicant uniform and an armband. Her hair was slightly longer, wavy/curly and had no bangs and her eyes were both green. She later wore a short strapless dress with a wrap skirt, long white fingerless gloves and a white headpiece with white feathers. When Lucifer read to her in his office she wore a dark green cloak and her hair piled on top of her head. When singing "Hoof and Lap" she wears what appears to be beige leotard under a burgundy ruffled fabric that covers her chest and backside, leaving her midriff exposed with several strings hanging from it and a burgundy feathered headpiece. Personality Painted Doll is elegant, sensual, mysterious, wildly unpredictable and enjoys attention. She can also be bitter and scorful due to the treatment she received from Heaven and The Agent. Before being banished, June was very rebellious, outspoken and cared little for the consequences of her actions until it was too late. After being banished, Painted Doll refuses to talk and comunicates by gestures unless she sings. Relationships Love Interests Scorpion Painted Doll and the Scorpion may be attracted to each other since they were passionately kissing before Tamara interrupted them. However, this could have just been a part of their act in order to embarrass, manipulate, and eventually kill Tamara. When Doll sang for the Carnies, she paid the most attention to Scorpion whenever she approached the crowd and made him stand and dance with her for a short while at the end of her act. Scorpion seems to have some respect towards her and enjoys watching her on her performances. The Agent June and The Agent first meet in Heaven he saved her and Cora from The Translators as he was attracted to her. God then orders The Agent to woo June to expose her heresy, leading The Agent and June begin a secret relationship and it is even implied that they have sex in the elevator, although it's unknown if June had true feelings for The Agent as her main concern was using him to obtain a higher status. Their relationship ends when June breaks into the forbidden section of the library, believing she would get The Agent to save her from punishment. The Agent refuses to help her and June is therefore tortured, disfigured and sent to Hell. The Agent and June, now as the Painted Doll, meet again when God sends him to negotiate with the carnies in order to stop the war. The Agent is horrified to find out what became of his former lover and tries to reconcile with her, Doll leads him on as she performs a song for the Carnies, serves him a drink and poisons him without any regrets. Cora June and Cora were best friends and harbored secret romantic feelings for each other. June often dragged Cora along on her misadventures. Cora cared deeply about June until she was forced to denounce June under the threat of banishment, which resulted in June being banished to Hell. Allies Lucifer When Doll arrived to the carnival, Lucifer allowed her to join them immediately. He dotes on Doll and is gentle towards her. It is implied in Episode 1 that Lucifer usually chooses Doll to be part of an act. Ticket Keeper Painted Doll apparently gets along well with Ticket Keeper as they (especially him) always smile at each other whenever they reunite. Songs *"Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale" *"Fair Game" *"Hoof and Lap" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Carnies Category:Major Demons Category:Carnies